Insomniac
by KotomiDream
Summary: Hinata Hajime can't sleep at night. He's tried everything- from listening to nature sounds to even drinking warm milk. Someone decides they want it to change. (Hinanami Fluff.)


"Hinata-kun?"

...

Hinata stirred from his sleep, rubbing his eyes and gazing around at his surroundings. He was amidst a half-empty classroom, but the sounds of chatter echoed all the same.

He felt something prod him to his right. Looking over, he blinked once, twice, three times.

"...Huh?"

"Helloo~ooo, Hi-nata-kuun?"

The blurriness faded and there with a exasperated look was...

"...Oh, Nanami." Hinata yawned sleepily.

Nanami puffed out her cheeks.

"You can sleep in class, but I cant...?" She murmured, giving him a final prod with her pen. "No fair."

"Sorry... I just dozed off, is all."

"I noticed." Nanami huffed, but she smiled. "Were you tired?"

"I guess. I didn't get too much sleep last night, so..."

"Mhmmm." Nanami furrowed her eyebrows, looking at Hinata pointedly.

"W...What?"

"That's not very good. How much sleep did you actually get?"

"Uh... Maybe two or three hours?"

Nanami let out as sigh, back to repeatedly jabbing Hinata with her pen.

"Hey, I wanted to get some sleep." He mumbled. "I just... Didn't."

"Is there a specific reason?" Nanami asked, leaning forward.

Hinata went silent for a second, then closed his eyes, shoulders slumping.

"No. I can't think of anything."

"Hmm."

A few minutes passed.

Nanami sat staring up at the ceiling, index finger pointed at her chin.

Hinata waited patiently, ready to agree in someway but never actually do it.

"Oh." Nanami's eyes lit up and she turned back to Hinata.

"Why don't you sleep with me?"

Hinata froze, like he wasn't sure he heard what he thought he did.

"W...What?" He asked, his tone being barely audible. Then, with a flushed face, "What?!"

Nanami cocked her head to the side, "What's wrong, Hinata-kun?" she asked curiously, before adding, "It's just an idea you know."

Hinata closed his eyes, attempted by less flustered.

"Just to be sure... You mean that, literally, right?"

Nanami blinked. "What do you mean Hinata-kun?"

Right, of course. Hinata thought to himself. Idiot. Why would she...? This is embarrassing.

"N-nothing... Besides, how would that help?" Hinata asked, changing the subject.

"Mhmm, well. We won't know unless we try, right?"

Hinata laughed nervously. "I guess..."

Nanami smiled whole-heartedly, already creating a soft atmosphere with that angelic smile.

"Alright then. Make sure to look out for me, by the way." Nanami said, nodding as if to agree with herself.

Hinata sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." But he smiled. "Thanks."

Nanami's eyes shined , before covering up a massive yawn with her sleeve.

Hinata spent the rest of the lesson half listening.

* * *

Hinata was restless. He paced up and down his bedroom, glancing out his window, and constantly trying to keep down his dinner.

Although he was tired, he was nervous and that kept him up even more than the usual insomnia. It was late too, he could have went to bed an hour or so ago if he could. He knew deep down he'd just spend the night tossing and turning in his bed sheets though.

_-Ding-dong!-_

Disrupted from his regretful thoughts, he took a quick peek outside his window into the dark street barely lit with street-lamps.

He saw Nanami, already rubbing her eyes and yawning, holding close a pale pink pillow and nuzzling tiredly.

Hinata rushed downstairs in a instant. It was dumb really, he knew that. But whenever Nanami was around, he felt like just grinning.

He opened the door, trying to retain his calmness.

Fighting back a smile, he raised his eyebrow. "Nice pyjamas."

Nanami beamed, proudly smiling in a Pokémon jumper.

She let herself inside, in awe of Hinata's home. A little bit off-guard, Hinata chuckled anxiously.

"It's not that impressive, you know."

"It's not that." Nanami wavered.

"It's just weird thinking this is where Hinata-kun walks around everyday."

"O...Okay, I guess."

The two of them made their way upstairs, where Nanami looked dumbstruck again as they entered his room.

"So this is where Hinata-kun sleeps...?" She said to herself. "Or at least should be." She shot a look at Hinata jokingly, then wandered around.

Nanami didn't have a spiteful bone in her body, so Hinata wasn't worried about what'd she say. If she found anything 'weird' she wouldn't react, almost come off as apathetic, even.

Nanami let out another stifling yawn, like she had stayed up for hours on end. That never was the case... Unless there was a new game out, or if someone surpassed her high score. As if that was remotely possible.

Which reminded Hinata why she was even here. He blushed profusely, embarrassed already.

"W-well, You can take the floor and I'll- no wait I'll take the floor you...-"

"No." Nanami cut him off with a stern look in her eye. "How are you supposed to get to sleep on a uncomfortable floor?"

Almost as if she hurt the floor's feelings, she reached down and gave it a quick pat.

"O...Okay, um..."

"It IS your room, after all." Nanami added.

"I know." Hinata said, letting out a shuddering sigh.

Nanami let herself onto the bed, fluffing up pillows and putting down her own pillow politely.

"Hinata-kun's bed is so comfortable..." She complimented, already curling herself up.

Hinata laughed half-heartedly, getting the idea. He walked over to the wall and turned off the light switch weakly, before making his way back to his bed, trembling.

He lifted back the duvet, carefully trying to lay down without disturbing Nanami, who was so silent Hinata was positive that she was already sound asleep. Hinata was making the situation more complex that it already was, as if he was playing twister.

He exhaled slowly, dragging the duvet cover back over himself, straining to be silent.

He turned to his side, trying to get comfortable when his eyesight adjusted, and saw Nanami staring at him.

"...!'

Hinata tensed up and looked away.

"Are you okay, Hinata-kun?"

"Y-yeah I just..." He took a deep breath. "I thought you were asleep already."

Nanami blinked. "No." She burrowed into the duver , her eyes still on Hinata's.

"I promised I'd stay up until you fell asleep." She added.

"...Huh." Hinata thought back. "I can really remember, sorry..."

"Oh." As if Nanami was hit with a lightbulb.

"That's because I promised myself when coming over."

"That's nice of you."

"Thank you, Hinata-kun." She let out a sleep sigh.

"You should really try sleep though, it's making it hard for me."

"Sorry... I'm just not tired." Hinata said guiltily. Nanami gave him a angelic-like smile.

"I know. Hey, close your eyes."

It was understandable. That was the first step to sleeping, right? Too bad I've done that before, Hinata thought, but he did as she asked.

How many minutes had gone by? It felt like hours on end, stuck in the darkness. He tried again and again, but it just didn't work. Hinata let out a irritated sigh and Nanami somehow understood.

"Here."

Before Hinata could say anything, Nanami had interlocked Hinata's hands with hers.

"H-huh?"

Hinata was now suddenly glad it was dark, as a red blush risen on his cheeks.

"It's going to be okay." Nanami soothed, still holding his hand.

"You're going to be get a nice sleep. Today you were really tired, right? You felt like a weight for on your shoulders as you went from class to class. If you relax and fall asleep tomorrow will be a thousands times better, trust me. Just think of how nice that'd be, to finally be energetic and to run and play?" Nanami's soothing words went down to a calm whisper as Hinata listened, slowly closing his eyes again.

"Then you can feel calmer tomorrow. Are you comfortable in your bed? It's warm and safe. No one can hurt you and you can dream. You can escape from the world for a bit and think of what you want. There's no stress, and you can just... Lay here."

Nanami's words slowed down, like even what she was saying was lulling her to sleep.

With her free hand, she reached up slowly as to not alarm Hinata, and stroked his hair.

She continued rhythmically, humming a lullaby to match her slow movements.

Hinata could feel himself drifting away, finally relaxing.

He held on to Nanami's hand and slowly fell asleep, and Nanami did the same with a smile, both of them listenting to one another's breathing patterns.

* * *

Hinata woke up with a start, firts of all, because he saw Nanami next to him, dead to the world, and second, because he was late for school.

Remembering the events of yesterday, he breathed out. Then shook Nanami frantically.

"Mhm?" Nanami opened one eye, then shaded herself from the sunlight streaking through the window.

"What is it, Hinata-kun?"

"We're late, c'mon!"

Hinata stood up quickly then remembered that _Nanami would have to get changed_. He became flustered and blushed a deep red before slipping on something on the floor and landing with a thump.

Nanami just stared. She scooted over to Hinata's side of the bed and patted Hinata on the head.

"Hinata-kun." She said calmly. "It's a Saturday."

Hinata's heart stopped, then he relaxed at Nanami's touch.

She let out a sigh. "I could have slept more, too..."

They spent a few seconds listenting to birds chirping outside and the wind blowing.

"...Pokemon battle?"

Nanami's lips spread into a grin. "You're on."

* * *

(_A/N it feels good to write again, especially for DR/SDR2. This is my first time writing Hinanami, so..._

_Hope you enjoy nevertheless. I'm going to try find time to write more, which of course means Naegiri._

_This was supposed to be Komahina but this was cute too, haha.)_


End file.
